


纸醉金迷•29

by DizzyLAN



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 架空
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyLAN/pseuds/DizzyLAN
Summary: 一架自行车





	纸醉金迷•29

那天中午，两人在辰辉总经办休息室的浴室里各自冲了澡，而后在狭小的单人床上四肢交叠，缠在一处，狂妄、无所顾忌地亲吻对方。

“这儿没东西——算了，就用手吧。”卜凡眉关紧锁，喘着粗气褪下对方的衣物。

“我操你——呃——”卜凡的手掌因天气干燥而有些粗砺，常年握钢笔的右手指上附着一层极薄的茧，清晰的触感从岳明辉身下激起微电流，穿过数以万计的神经末梢，冲上大脑，引发一阵战栗，说话时险些咬到舌头。“白日宣淫，不要脸了。”

接下来的动作让岳明辉一个字也讲不出来。卜凡加快右手上的动作，左手小臂死死地压在岳明辉的胸骨上，硌得他有些疼，又是一个将他牢牢桎梏的姿势，他无处可逃。

而后牵住他的手，引着他抚摸自己的下身。卜凡宽厚的手掌裹紧岳明辉的手，将两人的东西攥在一起，变着花样摩挲抚慰着。

卜凡的手活很好，岳明辉这少经人事的身子很快有些受不住，偏偏卜凡起了坏心，不肯给个痛快。

他用拇指指腹抵住岳明辉的出口，食中两指又伸长了去戳弄两个囊袋。

这哪是寻常人遭得的罪。岳明辉当即被他逼得红了眼，瞳仁四周爬上了血丝，气管里偶尔发出倒气的声音，难以自抑，断断续续的，宛如搁浅窒息的深海鱼。

“你他妈……放开我……”岳明辉快被他气萎了，不住挣动着，这种不上不下的感觉真的不好受，奈何卜凡的手肘压制着他，存了心要将前段日子受的委屈欺负回来。

“哎，文明点嘛。”卜凡的嗓音哑了些，其实他也没舒服到哪儿去——岳明辉在这种事上是真没什么经验，更枉论有什么能把人伺候舒坦的技巧，他只将卜凡握在手中，被欺负得狠了，还不自觉地加大了手劲，直把卜凡拽得生疼。卜凡在他耳畔柔声哄道：“宝贝，你动一动，摸摸我……乖，忍一会儿，等我一起。”

岳明辉为了少遭点苦，只好按着他的话上下移动手指。

卜凡喘息的热气尽数撒在他颈间，很痒，很烫。

最后两人几乎是同时到达了高潮，卜凡压在岳明辉身上，亲他的额头、鼻梁、眼睛、脸颊、下巴。岳明辉被糊了满脸口水，将他掀在一旁——床太窄了，卜凡差点滚到床底下。

于是卜凡又手脚并用地蹭到岳明辉身侧，抱着他，像是要将他嵌进自己的血肉中。

岳明辉抽出几张纸巾，擦净两人身上的污物。

“不行，下不去。再来一次？”卜凡枕着岳明辉靠近自己一侧的肩膀，双手环着他，脸埋在他脖颈那层薄薄的皮肤上蹭来蹭去，脸硌着锁骨了也不嫌疼。

说着要去解他刚拢上的浴袍。

岳明辉拒绝了他的求爱，将那只到处点火的手从衣领中揪出来，“冷水澡了解一下。我很困，你让我眯会儿。”

卜凡只能悻悻地再次钻进浴室，出来时岳明辉已经睡着了。他侧躺着，凌乱的发丝垂在眉上，有几缕甚至盖过了眼睛，无端将他衬出了些乖顺的学生气，像午间趴在课桌上小憩的高中生。

卜凡在床边的地毯上坐下，静静地欣赏他的睡颜。

大约十五分钟后。“宝贝，醒醒，两点了。”

唇上被浅浅地啄了两下，岳明辉迷迷糊糊地“嗯”了一声，又听卜凡道：“衣服给你放在床尾，我回凡英了。”

然后一阵窸窸窣窣的响动靠近，穿戴完毕的卜凡用手背在他脸上轻柔地摸了摸，复而亲了他一口。“该醒了。我走了啊，再见。”

岳明辉半睁开眼，嘴唇蹭了蹭卜凡的指尖，睡眼朦胧地从床上坐起来，朝卜凡挥了挥手，背对着他穿衣服。

卜凡恋恋不舍地退出房间，替他把门关上，不久便听不见他的声音了。

抬起手本想看看手表，却被无名指上的一圈银环吸引了注意力。岳明辉将它摘下来，捏在指尖看了看，内侧的“Fan”还残留着他手指的温度。

他用嘴唇轻轻地贴着戒指，金属的凉意从他薄唇上蔓延，毛茸茸的，并不冰人，只驱散了困意。

他叼着戒指戴回无名指，走进浴室，草草洗了个脸，用毛巾将素戒上的水珠仔仔细细地拭去，再回到办公桌前，开始下午的工作。

一切都与往常无甚不同，枯燥的事物一件一件陆续不停地送到岳明辉面前，又被他有序高效地处理好，时间的齿轮精准无误地转动，将过去的每一秒绞碎在平行世界里。

好像又相去甚远，因为每一方寸的空白都被另一个人填满，留下属于卜凡特有的温暖坚实的气息。


End file.
